Distribuidor Vial
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Fic con dos propósitos: llenar un poco esta sección y servir como regalo de cumpleaños para Lara, aunque no la pueda ver. Una parodia de la película original
1. Primera Parte

Lara, Lara, Lara, Lara, Larita. No pensarás que se me había olvidado tu callada existencia, ¿o sí? Si es así, eres una pobre ilusa. Pero se te perdona porque es tu cumpleaños.

Sin más que agregar por el momento, comencemos con la función.

"Distribuidor Vial", Escena Uno, Toma Uno... ¡Acción!

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana... bueno, no hace tanto. Fue más o menos el mes pasado. Y la galaxia tampoco era muy lejana. De hecho, ni siquiera otra galaxia. Esta historia empezó aquí a la vuelta, frente a la iglesia, al lado de la panadería, en contra-esquina de la oficina de correos.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño está en las afueras de una escuela, leyendo un libro titulado "Distribuidor Vial". En una antigua lengua de una antiquísima civilización, tal término tenía varias acepciones. Podía significar un nudo de marinero, un nudo mixteco, una sartén gigante para huevos revueltos, un laberinto, una trampa mortal, o todas las anteriores. Sin embargo, su uso utópico sería el de una especie de vía rápida para las congestiones de tráfico.

Pregunta: ¿Había tráfico en ese entonces?

Respuesta: No se sabe con certeza. Muchas son las hipótesis al respecto, y pocas las que tienen pruebas sustentables no circunstanciales. Se ha dicho que el tráfico (entendiéndose por tal el automovilístico) existe desde el principio de los tiempos, y que de hecho a Adán y Eva les tomó tres horas salir del paraíso por un congestionamiento debido al choque de una ballena con un tranvía.

Curiosamente, ninguna de estas importantes cuestiones era tratada en el ante-citado libro. Dicha obra literaria hablaba de un mágico reino laberíntico, del rey del lugar, Jareth, de los goblins, que eran la población principal, y de otros inmigrantes que el rey aceptaba ahí para tener diversidad cultural y por el simple y llano gusto de hacerles la vida poca, mediana o totalmente insoportable, según su respuesta ante las exigencias que ponía para aceptar que se quedaran en su próspera nación.

Como se dijo antes, la muchacha estaba leyendo, y se llamaba Sarah. Inopinadamente, se levantó y empezó a saltar alegremente hacia su casa para seguir leyendo, al tiempo que entonaba una canción que decía algo de "Vamos a ver al Mago, al mágico Mago de Oz. ¡De Oz, de Oz, de Oz!".

Así iba, cantando esa tonada y otras más, hasta que llegó a su casa. En la puerta se encontraban su padre (El Innombrado) y su madrastra (La Innombrable), muy arregladitos, peinaditos, bien vestidos, y hasta parecía que se habían bañado, aunque no lo necesitaban, según recordó Sarah (se habían bañado hace apenas cuatro semanas).

—Hola, Sarah. ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela? —preguntó El Innombrado con amabilidad.

—Bien. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sarah.

—Sí. Queríamos avisarte que tendrás que cuidar a tu hermano por dos semanas, porque nos vamos a nuestra segunda luna de miel. ¡Abur! —dicho esto, los dos salieron corriendo como competidores olímpicos de los 100 metros planos.

A Sarah se le cayó el alma a los pies. Cuidar a su hermanito, Toby, habría sido un gustazo en otras circunstancias (si no fuera por dos semanas, si no fuera sólo un bebé, si no fueran "esos días" y si le pagaran).

Además, apenas iba en la página 12 del libro, y le faltaban unas 36'987,128 páginas para acabar, y tenía que entregar un reporte en cuatro días. ¿Cómo acabar de leer si tenía que cuidar a un pequeño de escasos 18 meses de nacido?

Toby escogió ese momento para empezar a llorar por el simple gusto de vaciar el aire de sus pulmones. No tenía hambre, no estaba aburrido, no tenía sucio el pañal; en resumen, no necesitaba de nadie más en ese momento. Pero su pasatiempo que le servía de derivativo de sus ocupaciones habituales de comer y dormir era llorar y llorar. A veces, claro, lloraba, o también era posible que llorara.

Después de doce minutos de profunda meditación, decidió que no podía seguir ignorando al niño. Subió, y se encontró con un bebé fresco, rozagante y llorón. Lo meció, le hizo gestos, le revisó el pañal, le dio leche, le improvisó una obra de teatro guiñol, le compró un Porsche, lo llevó al circo, jugó con él, le cantó y, finalmente, rendida, lo dejó seguir llorando.

—Oh, y ahora, ¿quién podrá ayudarme? —se lamentó.

—¡Yo! —exclamó un individuo extraño.

—ó-ô Tú no eres el Chapulín Colorado.

—¿Acaso importa?

—... pues no mucho. ¿Quién dijiste que eres?

—Adivina.

—... mmmmh... ¡ya sé! ¡Eres David Bowie!

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

—¡CORTE! —exclamó el Director—. ¡Eso **no **es lo que se supone que deberías decir!

—Bueno, se me salió. Es que **sí es **David Bowie.

—Pues no me importa.

El Eq. de Prod. negaba con la cabeza, decepcionados, chascando la lengua.

—Ya no hacen las protagonistas como antes —comentó el Productor.

—¿Cómo las hacían en tus tiempos, _abuelo_? —preguntaron a coro todos los miembros del Equipo.

—No esperen que se acuerde, ya han pasado más de 40 años, y está viejito —interrumpió el Director.

"Distribuidor Vial", Escena Cinco, Toma Dos, ¡Acción!

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

— mmmh... te pareces a alguien, pero no sé a quien —dijo Sarah tras meditar por tres horas. Tres horas durante las cuales el individuo aquel se había acercado al bebé, y mediante sus extrañas artes había logrado que dejara de llorar.

—Ya sé, a un tal Bowie. No lo conozco, pero yo llegué primero que él.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. ¿Sigues sin saber quién soy?

—No tengo idea.

—Ese libro que estás leyendo... ¿no será de casualidad "Distribuidor Vial"?

—Sí, en efecto.

—¿Qué crees?

—¿Qué creo?

—Yo soy Jareth.

—Sí, claro. Y yo soy el pato morado de júpiter —aseguró Sarah, incrédula.

—... debo haber quedado daltónico... y miope... —comentó Jareth para sí, confundido.

—... ¿Sí eres Jareth?

—No, soy el vecino —replicó el aludido sarcásticamente.

—Caramba, no recordaba que el vecino fuera así —pensó Sarah en voz alta.

—¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —gritó Toby con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones, que era mucha. Traducido a la lengua cotidiana, ese berrido significaba, literalmente, "¡SUFICIENTES ESTUPIDECES!"

—Bueno, seas quien seas. ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

—Pediste ayuda, ¿no?

—Sí, claro, pero yo esperaba al Chapulín Colorado.

—¡Ese maldito ortóptero! Es la quinta vez que me dicen eso en la semana.

—Será porque el Chapulín Colorado es más poderoso que tú, pequeño asaltante de cuarta.

—¡¿ASALTANTE DE CUARTA!

—Entrar a las casas ajenas así como así no es decente —señaló Sarah, sentada en un sillón, tomando té.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¿Conque no quieres a nadie que no sea el Chapulín Colorado, eh? ¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA Y ADEMÁS ME VALE! Me llevo al mocoso chillón. Y si quieres recuperarlo, tendrás que entrar al Distribuidor Vial, a ver si lo encuentras —espetó Jareth, y se fue por el espejo.

Sarah, que había olvidado que el té que tomaba era contra el insomnio, quedó dormida después de esto.


	2. Segunda Parte

"Distribuidor Vial", Escena Dos, Toma Uno... ¡Acción!

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

Cuando Sarah despertó, se encontró con el hecho de que Toby no estaba. Lo buscó por todas partes, incluso en el interior del retrete y de la botella de leche. Destazó metódicamente y con delicadeza un pastel y tres kilos de queso azul (por el olor, juraba que Toby estaba ahí). Entonces encontró unas huellas que iban del espejo de la pared hacia la cuna de Toby, y de regreso. Se encontró preguntándose a qué se deberían por espacio de unas tres horas, y entonces concluyó que el tipo extraño que se parecía a David Bowie y decía llamarse Jareth que además había tomado a Toby había entrado y salido por el espejo. Con decisión, caminó hacia el espejo, y se dio un buen golpe. Intentó mover el espejo, y se dio cuenta de que atrás de él había un elevador. Entró.

Dos horas después, salió a un lugar muy pero muy bonito. Claro, ella no lo sabía porque no podía ver nada porque había una gran muralla que no la dejaba ver nada de nada. Encontró una entrada, y a un guardián de dicha entrada. Bueno, más bien, encontró la entrada y se tropezó con el guardián.

—¡OYE! ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS!

—¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntó Sarah.

—¡YO, ESTÚPIDA HUMANA CIEGA!

—¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMASTE CIEGA!

—¡A TI!

—¡CIEGA TU ABUELA, MALDITO PIGMEO!

—¡ENANO, NO PIGMEO!

—¡PARA EL CASO ES LO MISMO!

—...¡bien! ¡Ya me has molestado suficiente, así que ya puedes largarte!

—¡NO ME LARGO SIN TOBY!

—¿Cuál Toby? En el Distribuidor Vial no hay ningún Toby.

—Mi hermano, Toby. Jareth se lo llevó.

—Nah, estás bromeando. A Jareth no le interesaría ningún imbécil llamado Toby, porque es un nombre muy estúpido.

—¡¿Ah, sí! Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Procopio?

—¡Claro que no! Me llamo Hoggle.

—Pues vaya nombre.

—Bueno, ¡¿A QUÉ HORAS TE PIENSAS LARGAR!

—¡QUE NO ME VOY SIN TOBY! ¡QUÍTATE!

Dicho lo anterior, Sarah empujó a Hoggle y entró. Jareth, que vigilaba la escena con una de sus esferas de cristal, se apersonó en el lugar.

—Eres un inútil, Hoggle.

—¡Señor Jareth! ¡Fue culpa de la tipa loca!

—No te hagas, si bien que te gustó.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que te gustó la tipa!

—No, le juro que no.

—Sí, te digo que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que...

—¡BASTA! Escúchame bien, inútil guardián de la puerta. Irás tras ella, y cuando la encuentres, te encargarás de que se pierda en el Distribuidor Vial, que se vaya en sentido contrario, que le quiten las placas, que la metan al corralón y que le cancelen la licencia.

—E-está bien, señor.

Sarah avanzó a través del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Aburrida, intentó escalar por una enredadera de la pared, lo suficiente para que un pequeño gusano la increpara.

—¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hurgar en **mi **casa y además **manosearme **tan lascivamente?

—Cálmate, gusano —replicó Sarah—. No sabía que era tu casa y mucho menos me siento atraída hacia los **miserables insectos**.

—¡¿Miserable insecto!

—Sí, miserable insecto.

—¡Qué osadía! ¡Meterse en mi casa, manosearme, y llamarme miserable! ¡Esto es de no creerse! Pero se lo diré a Jareth, oh sí, se lo diré.

—¿A Jareth? —preguntó Sarah—. ¿No será un tipo que se parece a...?

—¡Otra **estúpida humana**! Es _ése tipo _el que se parece a Jareth, y no al revés.

—Como sea... ¿cómo puedo llegar hasta donde él está?

El gusano experimentó un ataque de risa.

—¡Que te diga dónde está Jareth...! No sé que me da más gracia, si lo estúpido de la pregunta o lo estúpido de que creas que te voy a responder.

Sarah, sin hablar, le echó una rociada de insecticida.

—¡Está bien, está bien, tú ganas! —chilló el gusano entre toses—. Jareth está en su castillo, como Rey de los Goblins que es.

Sarah hizo ademán de volver a rociarlo.

—... el castillo está en el centro del Distribuidor Vial.

—¿Cómo aguanta el ruido? —se extrañó Sarah.

—... pues a mí no me consta nada... no es que me guste el chisme, pero dicen las malas lenguas que es porque está más sordo que un burócrata sindicalizado.

—¡No me digas! ¿En serio?

—Pues eso dicen...

—Y a estas, ¿cómo llego al centro del Distribuidor Vial?

—Bueno... entras por el carril del centro, sigues hasta que ves el anuncio de refresco y das vuelta a la izquierda, te pasas al carril derecho, tomas la desviación, das vuelta a la izquierda en la segunda intersección, pasas uno, dos, tres, cuatro semáforos, al quinto das vuelta a la izquierda, tomas el retorno, das vuelta a la izquierda, te metes por la calle de la derecha, pasas por abajo del puente, sigues derecho hasta el semáforo, das vuelta a la derecha, vuelves a dar vuelta a la derecha, y ya llegaste.

—... ¿no hay otra forma menos complicada de llegar? —preguntó Sarah, mareada.

—Bueno, hay la llamada _vía para peatones_, aunque todos decimos que es más bien _para suicidas_. Simplemente atraviesas las colonias a pie, en línea hipotéticamente recta.

—¿Hipotéticamente recta?

—Es que sólo hay un camino, pero verás que tiene sus curvas, sus subidas y sus bajadas.

—Mmmh... pues mejor tomaré ésa. ¿Dónde está la entrada?

—Por aquí. Sígueme.

Sarah siguió al gusano, quien le indicó una entrada bien disimulada entre arbustos, enredaderas, señales de "Aquí está la puerta", propaganda y alambre de púas.

Así fue como Sarah entró al Distribuidor Vial.

Avanzó por las calles adoquinadas, hasta que, inopinadamente, se encontró con una horrible...

Gigantesca...

Atroz...

Incomprensible...

Furiosa...

... bestia peluda.

—OoO ¡Chewbacca!

Chewbacca sacó una espada láser y empezó a perseguir desaforadamente a Sarah, con la espuma saliendo de su boca y los ojos inyectados de sangre.

—¡Espera, Chewbacca! —llamó Han Solo, con una jeringa llena de un líquido verde—. ¡Tienes que tomar tus medicinaaaaaaaaas!

Chewbacca corrió con más ganas, arrojó la espada láser a Solo, le cortó la mano, la jeringa voló hacia Sarah, y Sarah quedó dormida.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Chewbacca! ¡Ahora nos la van a querer cobrar como si sirviera para algo! ¡Y mi mano! ¡¿Qué crees, que crecen en los árboles! ¡Y quítate esa espuma de afeitar, que pareces perro rabioso!

Chewbacca gimió, compungido.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No me llore! Tan grandote y tan chillón... espera aquí, voy a comprar una de esas manos de repuesto, como la de Luke... a ver si tienen de mi tono de piel, no quiero andar con la mano negra, amarilla o verde fosforescente.

Chewbacca gimió, mordió la mano de Han un rato, pisó el pasto, tocó los timbres de las casas y salió corriendo... hasta que Sarah despertó, y lo primero que vio fue a Chewbacca.

—OoO ¡Ah! ¡El monstruo peludo asesino de la muerte!

—... Ludo —dijo Chewbacca con gran esfuerzo.

—¿Te llamas Ludo?

Chewbacca movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Lo que Sarah no sabía era que, en el planeta de Chewbacca, esa señal quiere decir "no, estúpida loca".

—¿Ludo? Yo Sarah

—... Sarah —repitió Chewbacca, al tiempo que pensaba "¡Vaya estúpida loca! Hasta un Jar Jar puede estructurar mejor una oración"

—¿Amigo? —preguntó Sarah, tendiendo la mano. Chewbacca pensó que estaba aludiendo a la mano de Han Solo, así que volvió a "asentir" y dijo:

—Amigo...

Chewbacca, entonces, decidió acompañar a la estúpida loca para que no se fuera a lastimar en su estupidez. Podría perder hasta su estúpida vida en una forma estúpida, y pasar al más allá como una estúpida. (n/a: estúpido Chewbacca! Deja de pensar estupideces!)

Así, andando, llegaron hasta unas puertas.

—¡Mira, hermano puerta! ¡Es Chewbacca!

Chewbacca saludó a sus fans.

—Me encantaste en el Señor de los Anillos, y en El Aro.

Chewbacca "asintió".

—Díganme, puertas, ¿qué hay detrás de ustedes? —preguntó Sarah

—Pues bisagras, grandísima tarada —respondió la puerta que no había hablado.

—Eeeh... quiero decir... ¿a dónde llevan?

—Yo llevo a un bonito lago rodeado de árboles en el que habitan muchas lindas criaturitas —dijo la puerta estúpida (la que es fan de Chewbacca), lo que, en una traducción libre, significaría "Al Pantano Apestoso"

—Y yo llevo al despacho de Jareth —dijo la otra, lo que significa "A la ching..."

/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/

Gusto en saludarte, BlazeVein! Y lo mismo va para Malale, y para Lara que sigue con su manía de "no estoy, no existo, y no pienso hablar ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello".

Mi muy estimada Angela, has dado en el clavo. Ésta es una historia jalada, escrita de una forma jalada para que quede jalada. La cuestión es obtener una cosa humorística del estilo de "¿Y dónde está el exorcista/el piloto?" "Los dioses deben estar locos" o "Loca academia de policía", oséase: estúpida, pero con gracia. Y tendrás que explicarme a qué te refieres con "mejor escrita", porque eso tiene una amplia gama de significados, acepciones y malentendidos (pregunta estúpida: ¿_cuál_ esfuerzo?)

Aunque agrego una gigantesca disculpa porque hace más de un año que vi Labyrinth por última vez, así que se me cuatrapean las ideas y se me cruzan los canales.


	3. Tercera Parte

Miércoles, 22 de Junio de 2005, 20:44:29

... Y después de un buen rato sin dignarme sentarme frente a la PC, siento que mi deber sagrado es terminar con esto. ¿O acaso se ha visto a alguien que regale un auto sin llantas, un pastel sin pan, un muñeco sin cabeza o un vestido sin falda? No, al menos no he tenido noticias de tal cosa. Por tanto, heme aquí, sin nada mejor que hacer, devanándome un poco la sesera para finiquitar esto sin ahorcar a los niñillos estúpidos que están afuera de la casa jugando con la arena, evidentemente ignorando que los gatos y los perros callejeros la usan como retrete. ¡Ah, inocente jumentud! Vale, me estoy retrasando. Llamaré al resto del Equipo para poder finiquitar esto y... ¡al cuerno con ustedes¿Dónde habían estado?

—Puees... —la voz del Productor se oye ronca, señal de que se las echaron frías... y no me invitaron. Bueno, no importa—. Son cosas de hombres —se tomaron muchas—, y tus delicados oídos no están para escucharlas —en un table-dance—, así que vamos a trabajar —así que espera que no se entere su señora. ¡En fin!

"Distribuidor Vial, Escena Tres, Toma Uno... ¡Acción!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sarah, en un alarde más de inteligencia infinita e intuición omnipotente, escogió la Primera Puerta, que llevaba al bonito lago rodeado de árboles en el que habitan muchas lindas criaturitas, aunque Chewbacca no estaba de acuerdo. En su despacho, Jareth se alegraba de haber alejado al pequeño e inocente bebé de la estupidez de su media-hermana mayor. El niño no habría sobrevivido más de dos horas con ella. No es que fuera a durar mucho con los Goblins, pero... tres horas son decididamente más que dos horas. Todas las leyes, desde las de Física hasta las del Código Militar, de Anaximandro a Porfirio Díaz, concordaban en ello. Pero eso no nos interesa. Digo, no nos interesa más que la extraña odisea de Sarah y Chewbacca a través del Pantano Apestoso.

El Pantano Apestoso, dicho sea de paso, no es cualquier "pantano apestoso". Es **El** Pantano Apestoso por antonomasia. La palabra "apestoso" se definió por **El** Pantano. Ni siquiera un revoltijo de tres mil litros de leche rancia, 200 kilos carne podrida, 3 toneladas de estiércol de vaca mal alimentada, los calcetines de todos los futbolistas, 600 litros de vomitada de borracho y todos los reality shows del mundo apestaría igual (Chafamex Productions desea desde el fondo de su alma que nadie esté comiendo).

Aclarado el punto, que prosiga la historia. Chewbacca, como todo Wookie, tiene un buen sentido del olfato. Podía oler las galletas que su dulce abuelita estaba horneando en esos instantes en su lejano planeta natal. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, aunque no se sepa si por la añoranza o por la pestilencia del lugar. Increíblemente, Sarah no parecía darse cuenta de nada. Chewbacca extrañaba al Capitán Solo. Sospechaba que con esta suicida misión no volvería a verlo jamás. Pero dejó sus cavilaciones cuando vio que la estúpida loca (a.k.a. Sarah) estaba a punto de caer al pestilente caldo que formaba el pantano. La atrapó justo a tiempo, para desgracia del universo.

—... Nunca creí ver tanta estupidez —dijo una voz no muy lejos de allí. Chewbacca gimió, evidentemente de acuerdo con el comentario.

—¡Hoggle! —exclamó Sarah, complacida.

—El mismo. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó el enano, suspicaz. La reacción de aquella tipa subnormal era anormal.

—¡Sabía que vendrías a ayudarnos a rescatar a mi hermano! —exclamó Sarah, radiante de alegría.

—o-o No vine a eso —respondió Hoggle, asustado.

—¡Sí¡Con Chewbacca y el tapón de alberca, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse! Ajústate el pañal, Toby, que ya vas de regreso a casa. Ahora, sólo nos faltan unas cuantas armas para tomar el castillo y...

Mientras Sarah seguía elucubrando sus tácticas de guerra, Chew y Hoggle tomaban distancia. Habrían logrado escapar de no ser porque se encontraron con una especie de Quijote más enano y peludo, que en vez de un Rocinante tenía un... perro.

—¿Habláis de un ataque al castillo de nuestro opresor? —preguntó el recién llegado—. ¡Sir Dydimus a vuestro servicio¡No sólo os guiaré a través de este pantano y os ayudaré a combatir contra el tal Jareth, sino que además os regalaré este durazno!

—... ¡TRATAS DE ENVENENARME! —exclamó Sarah súbitamente—. ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE SOY ALÉRGICA A LA GLUCOSA!

—No sabía nada de eso, mi dama —se extrañó Sir Dydimus.

—¡Claro que lo sabías¡Sabías todo lo demás!

—¡Que sepa que sois 34-B no quiere decir que...!

—¡Ajá¡Hasta mi talla sabes!

/—/DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS/—/

—¿Es eso cierto? —inquirió el Productor.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —replicó el Director.

—Sería importante saber si ese dato es fidedigno. Ya ves que siempre hay un nerd sin nada mejor que hacer que saca todos los errores de una película.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿no crees que se preocuparían más por señalar que NADIE puede ser alérgico a la glucosa?

—Si supieras lo que he visto en todos mis años de Productor...

—Que son los mismos que yo llevo de Director —atajó el Director.

/—/DE VUELTA A LA PELÍCULA/—/

—¡Eso, señora mía, no tiene nada que ver con...!

—¿Señora¿Hasta eso me sabes?

—¿De qué habláis?

Chewbacca profirió un grito estentóreo, épico, destructor de tímpanos, semejante en fuerza y duración al berrido de un niño pequeño que, como ya sabemos, significa "¡SUFICIENTES ESTUPIDECES!"

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —asintió Hoggle.

Así fue como se dirigieron al Centro del Distribuidor Vial, donde estaba instalado El Mercado de Chacotlalpan. Sir Dydimus, convencido de que todos esos inocentes y trabajadores Goblins comerciantes y marchantes (nota: "marchante": del francés "merchant", mercante: comprador) eran un ejército enemigo dispuesto a atacar, enloqueció y empezó a dar tajazos con su espada a diestra y siniestra. Chewbacca, contagiado del ardor de la batalla, les ayudó. Hoggle, que prefería que se le acusara de homicidio premeditado a ir con Sarah hasta donde estaba Jareth y pelear contra él, también se quedó.

Así pues, Sarah entró en el castillo del Distribuidor Vial, donde encontró a Jareth con sus...

...sucias...

...crueles...

...y asquerosas manos...

jugando con Toby. Estaban muy entretenidos con unos botes de plastilina. Presumiblemente acababan de estar saltando en el lodo y pintando en las paredes con los dedos. También podrían haber jugado con un cachorrito que estaba por ahí, dormido. Mientras Sarah estaba boquiabierta, con una expresión más estúpida de lo normal, Jareth reparó en ella.

—¡Ah, por fin llegas! Ya te habías tardado. Deberías saber que las guarderías cierran a las 8, y son las 8:05. Pero como estoy de buenas no te cobraré el retardo.

—... ¡ALÉJATE DE TOBY!

Jareth la miró por dos minutos sin comprender. Toby llevaba sus pequeños ojitos del uno hacia el otro, preguntándose en que iba a parar todo eso. Jareth meneó tristemente la cabeza y empezó a cantar...

/—/DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS/—/

... o eso intentó.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bowie? —preguntó el Director.

—Mí no... poder... cantar —repuso el aludido, llevándose las manos a la garganta, casi afónico.

—¡Sabía que no debíamos tomarnos esa última! —exclamó el Productor.

—Oh, y ahora¿quién podrá ayudarnos? —se lamentó el Equipo entero.

—¡Yo!

—¡El Encargado de Audio!

—¡No contaban con mi astucia!

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó la Pesimista Oficial, también conocida como "Dirty" Morgan Jenny Flint Bone (nota: todo el tiempo les ha estado hablando el Narrador).

—Pues... ¿recuerdan el CD del Soundtrack?

—Sí.

—¿Y recuerdan que la siguiente canción ya la grabamos?

—Sí.

—Pues pretendo que hagamos un playback.

—Bien.

—¡A sus posiciones! —ordenó el Director.

"Distribuidor Vial, Escena Tres, Toma 20... ¡Acción!"

/—/DE VUELTA A LA PELÍCULA/—/

Jareth meneó tristemente la cabeza y empezó a cantar.

_Tú¿de qué vas?  
Si le he dado TODO lo que tengo  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo.  
Y todavía preguntas si lo quiero... _(señala a Toby)  
_Tú ¿de qué vas?_

Sarah replicó con furia.

_Si tú no aguantas vara en la carrilla que se carga,  
te cagas en la leche y somos peor que leche amarga;  
y juntos celebramos si te enchilas o te ardes,  
no es que no nos importe sino que nos vale madre._

Jareth contra-atacó.

_Esta vida de cagada  
voluble y arreglada  
no me impresiona nada  
al ponerse desgraciada,  
pues creo que ya la empiezo a dominar._

Sarah llegó al clímax de la ira.

—¡SUFICIENTE!

Toby empezó a llorar. Jareth inmediatamente intentó consolarlo.

_I'd do anything,_  
(haría lo que fuera)  
_just to hold you in my arms_  
(para abrazarte)  
_to try to make you laugh_  
(para intentar hacerte reír)  
_'cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_  
(porque simplemente no puedo hacerte a un lado)

Sarah tomó a Toby y se fue... o eso intentó. No contaba con el tremendo tráfico del Distribuidor Vial.

Todavía la pueden ver ahí. No ha avanzado mucho desde entonces. Justo enfrente del monumento a la Revolución. Toby es ya todo un hombrecito, al que sólo le falta hacer su servicio militar, casarse, y jubilarse. Sarah, aburrida, se casó con el taxista del carril de la derecha. Chewbacca volvió con Han Solo y siguieron su vida de contrabandistas. Sir Dydimus y Hoggle pusieron un puesto de tacos. Desde la inauguración no se ha sabido nada del "noble corcel" de Sir Dydimus. Los Goblins del Mercado de Chacotlalpan siguieron prosperando. El Innombrado y la Innombrable tuvieron otros dos hijos y olvidaron todo lo demás.

Y el pobre e inocente Jareth se entretuvo en cantar algo de un elefante que se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña que resistía muchos elefantes más porque era de una araña del Bosque Negro que ya no vivía en el Bosque Negro, sino en la Gesselchaft, aka "Armatoste Volador Verde", Epoch o F-BOB, que está habitado por seres subnormales y sicópatas que hacen alquimia, viajan en el tiempo y asaltan ciudades, puertos y ruinas arqueológicas a más y mejor. Enterado Jareth de todas estas situaciones tan hermosas para esa familia altamente disfuncional de piratas del tiempo, decidió unírseles, pero no pasó el examen de admisión y se decidió a poner una guardería. Lo malo de ese negocio era que no le gustaba regresar a los bebés, por quienes sentía un gran afecto, y se los llevó al país de nunca jamás. Para su desgracia, el Capitán Garfio era el anfitrión de la convención anual de piratas, y ahí estaban los Bone con su Gesselchaft, Jack Sparrow con su Perla Negra, Barbarroja con su navío de amplios velámenes y muchos otros individuos que cantaban esa de "_yoho, yoho, yoho, a pirate's life's for me! We pillage an' plunder an' riffle…"._ Aburrido, se les unió.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con que todo el Distribuidor Vial era ya propiedad de unos piratas rechazados que no fueron invitados a la reunión, pero los Bone se compadecieron de él y lo ayudaron a recuperar su reino y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Entonces, Sarah despertó gritando, y se alegró de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Había vuelto a leer "Laberinto", sólo que ya no había mencionado ningún conjuro. A lo lejos, escuchó a Toby llorar... y vio que no estaba solo. Había olvidado que habían contratado a una nana, delgada, muy blanca, y con un parche en el ojo.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento la ha cajeteado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

—... esto ha sido lo peor que hemos filmado en los últimos tres días —dijo el Director.

—Flint, los guiones cada vez están peores —reprochó el Productor.

—Mejorarán cuando nos paguen por nuestro trabajo —refunfuñó Flint mientras insultaba entre dientes a los individuos con los que estaba chateando.

El Equipo soltó un laaaaaargo suspiro y se fueron a sus casas.

CRÉDITOS:

Los mismos actores que en "Labyrinth" en los mismos papeles, exceptuando Chewbacca.

Han Solo como estrella invitada.

El Staff es el mismo de siempre. No tenemos presupuesto para contratar a nadie más.

"Tú de qué vas", Franco de Vita; "Here we kum", Molotov; "Chale", María Barracuda; "I'd do anything", Simple Plan.

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:

A todos aquellos que tuvieron el hígado de soportar esto.

DISCULPAS ESPECIALES:

A Lara. Se merecía algo mejor y más rápido. El próximo año no me arriesgaré y mandaré una postal. Quizá le anexe algún programa utilísimo. Es más simple y desilusiona menos.

_Y me siento cada noche a esperarte,  
Por si vuelves y me traes tu melodía,  
Por si vienes, esta vez, para quedarte;  
Y me pongo a pensar  
En todas las cosas que no te he dado,  
Todas las veces que te he fallado;  
Yo lo que quiero  
Es arreglarlo,  
Y cuanto antes…_

("Cuanto Antes", Álex Ubago)

EN SERIO PERDON! JURO QUE EL PROXIMO AÑO TE MANDARE UNA POSTAL FLASH HECHA POR MI PROPIA MANO (XD tienen más gracia) A TIEMPO Y SONRIENTE.

Bueno, ya. Suficientes disculpas. El colmo es que en riesgo y no está viendo esto, y me sentí culpable por meses para nada… ¡en fin!

PD: Finiquitado por fin el 9/28/05 a las 5:55:27 PM tiempo de México (CENTRO), porque el final que tenía antes nunca me convenció y éste quedó bastante más gracioso (u-uU lo que les da una idea de qué tan malo era el otro). XD lo del Gesselchaft, los locos Bone y todo lo relacionado con ello es una broma privada que algún día tendrá explicación si me animo


End file.
